


Murder With(out) Love

by darkknight



Series: Blood as Red as Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's a serial killer since the age of 6, Alexander's studying at the local university while working at the family coffee shop. Then they fall in love, angst and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder With(out) Love

**Author's Note:**

> this won't be like a long story following a thread, it's bunch of big parts that are connected to this whole series, since I don't really have time to write the whole thing.  
> and it's not fandom-ish 'cause, I at the moment have no idea for fandom related fics, so this will have to do I guess. (and I'm still trying to get the hang out of this site)

Pain. Extreme Pain, that’s all he felt.

Where the fuck was he? Everything was dark, he tried open his eyes but they wouldn’t open. What the fuck had happened? The last thing he remembers was sitting in the local bar. What had happened after that? And why couldn’t he remember why he was at the bar in the first place? His memory was like a blur. A blur full of colors. 

A dullness swept over his body and he felt his mind go blank....

When he returned to consciousness the pain was slightly numbed, but he felt an extreme pain in his chest as flashbacks started to haunt his mind...

_He was standing in front of the fire, burning the bloody clothes he had just worn minutes ago. Why had he done it? He thought he had it under control. He hadn’t done anything in almost two years, nothing since he met Alexander. Why did he do it then? Was his father right? Once you start you’ll never stop? That you wouldn’t be able to control it? The adrenaline you got? The satisfaction? The joy? But he had Alexander, he had filled the hole the killing had filled before him. So what had changed? What had made him kill again? Kill someone with a family? Someone innocent? Of course, he didn’t feel guilt over the girl he just killed. He never felt any guilt, but why had he done it?_

_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shaky breath behind him.  _ No. _ how come he didn’t noticed? He didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to see his face, he knew what he would find there. But he had to turn. He owed him that much. _

_ With a slow turn Michael turned around, and the image was worse then he expected.  _

_ Alexander stood there shaking. There were tears running down his cheeks. Hatred, sorrow and betray clear in his eyes. The whole imaged broke his heart, what had he done? _

“ _It’s not what you think.” He said as a reflex. 'Cause of course it was as he thought. Yes, he murdered someone. But he didn’t want to lose Alexander, so he went with the most known explanation ever._

_ Alexander just chuckled humorlessly as he wiped his tears away and crossed his arms over his chest. “What? So you haven’t murdered an  _ innocent _person? You’re not burning the bloody clothes? What is it then? I saw there were clothes in the fire, you_ can’t _lie to me Michael.” By the end of it he was shouting, arms at his side._

_ Michael just sighed. “I don’t know why I did it. I didn’t mean to do it. I swear.” His eyes were shinning with tears. He truly didn’t mean it.  _

_ Alexander just shook his head. “Get out.” _

“ _What?” The words had caught him off guard._

“ _I said get out. I don’t want to see your face_ ever again _.” Alexander’s eyes were filled with hatred._

_ All Michael could do was stare. “No, you’re just saying that.”  _

“ _Oh am I? And how the fuck would you know what’s going on inside my head? Just because you’re a sick murderer who likes to murder_ innocent _people and knows how to read people a little, doesn’t mean you know what’s going on in my head. So, once again, I’m saying, Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Alexander yelled, pointing at the door._

“ _I thought we had something.” He said. “I thought we loved each other.” His voice was hollow._

_ Alexander snorted. “Well, that stopped when you went back on your promise and murdered someone.” _

“ _You still love me.” Michael walked forward, stopping just a few inches before Alexander._

“ _Not anymore.” Alexander looked straight in his eyes, the fire of hatred still clear as day._

“ _You can’t stop loving someone just like that.” Michael said walking forward, making Alexander walk backwards until his back hit the wall._

“ _You can if you have something called willpower, something you obviously don’t have you sick son of a bitch.”_

_ The words stung coming out from Alexander mouth, it made his blood boil.  _

_ He clenched his hand into a fist trying to control his anger.  _

“ _Who was it?” Alexander said unexpectedly. “The person you murdered.” He added after he'd been silence for a while.  
“I don’t know, some drunk chick.” Michael shrugged. He never understood why Alexander had to ask about his kills, he always felt numb. He never felt anything for them. _

“ _Some drunk chick?” Alexander questioned._

“ _Yes, she barley couldn’t stand up by herself--“_

“ _So you played the whole gentleman act, like you did on me?” Alexander interrupted._

“ _It was never an act with you.” Michael said instantly, hurt that he would ever think so._

“ _Oh, it wasn’t? So you’re telling me I wasn’t good enough to get murdered? Wouldn’t fulfill your sick little fantasies?” Alexander said, with such venom you could almost taste it._

_When the words left his mouth, Michael snapped. He punched the walled beside Alexander’s head and took him by his shirt. But before he could say something, Alexander interrupted him again._

“ _So, you’re going to murder me too huh? Just as you did with that drunk chick? Well go ahead! I’ll rather be dead then be with you, so you can just murder me now so I won’t ever need to see you again!” Alexander shouted in his face._

_ They stayed like that, just staring at each other. Alexander still with the hatred filled eyes, and Michael with hurt and confusion. “Fine.” He said, his voice horse from the lump in his throat. He took a step back from Alexander, releasing him from his grip. “I’ll leave. Have a good life Alex.” As he left the tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks. He just lost the only person he ever cared about. _

_He found himself in the bar minutes later, he was drinking the pain away. Heartbreak was a bitch._

“ _Give me another.” He said, his words were slurred from all the alcohol._

“ _No, you already had too much.” The bartender said.  
“What? I’ve only had like, 7.”_

“ _You’ve had 12, now get out of my bar.”_

_ His anger rose but he just clenched his fists together and walked out, that son of a bitch, he couldn’t even numb the pain inside his chest. Son of a bitch probably never had a heartbreak.  _

_ And with those thoughts, everything went black.  _

Michael groaned. So that’s why he was feeling like shit. He killed some drunk chick and broken not only his, but Alexander’s heart too. He almost killed him too. What the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe Alexander had done the right thing. He didn’t need him in his life, he should find a normal boyfriend, not some sick murderer. 

Michael opened his eyes and an awful brightness was surrounding him. He groaned again, couldn’t he just have some peace? 

He tried to cover his eyes with his hand but something heavy was on it. He narrowed his eyes and looked to his right.

**_No_ _fucking_ _way_. **

“Alex?” He asked, his voice dry.

The guy shot up directly. “Michael.” He smiled a teary smile. “You’re awake.” 

“Am I in heaven?” He asked, even though he didn't believe in all that, he _**had**_ to be, there was no other explanation why Alexander was sitting by his side.

Alexander just laughed, his eyes shinning with tears. “No, you’re at the hospital.” 

“Hospital?” He frowned.

“Yeah, you got hit by a car.” 

“A car?” So that’s why his memory went black after the got kicked out from the bar. 

“Yes, a car.” Alexander chuckled. 

“Why are you here? I thought you never wanted to see my face again, that you’ll rather get killed than to see me.”

“I was the first person on your contact list.” He shrugged and then looked down, sighing. “Michael, I never meant anything of it, I was just angry and betrayed.” He said looking up. 

“I’m sorry, I’m _**really**_ sorry. I don’t know what got over me.” He explained, looking straight in Alexander’s eyes. 

“I know, I forgot all about your childhood when I saw the bloody clothes in the fire. I just thought maybe you were past it.” 

He chuckled sadly. “Yeah, me too. But I guess I never will be, I may do it again.” He said, his voice empty. He wanted to promise Alexander that he’ll never do it again, just like he had two years ago, but he couldn’t, he knew it would just be broken again.

“Well, we’ll just have to try our best and never let it happen again then.” Alexander said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“What? No, I can’t do that to you. Not after everything, you deserve to have a normal boyfriend not a sick murderer with a sick childhood.” 

“Well, it’s too bad, I don’t want a normal boyfriend, I want that sick murderer with a sick childhood that I love, and always have ever since he said, ‘ _I’m sorry, it was my fault’_ after we bumped into each other.” Alexander smiled, and Michael couldn’t help but smile back. 

“But what if--“ He started.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, I’m not going to leave you just ‘cause you grew up with murderers to parents, that you grew up thinking it was okay to murder people that annoyed you, that you didn’t like, that stood in your way. You learned that it’s okay, that it’s fun. You shouldn’t be punished for that, it’s not fair, not for you and not for me. Because I don’t want to lose the person I love the most ‘cause his parents taught him something he thought was normal.” Alexander said, tears on the brick of falling. 

“I love you.” Was all he could say.

“I love you too.” Alexander replied.

And with that Michael leaned up and kissed the person he cared and loved most in the entire world. And as he kissed him, he knew Alexander was right. They just had to try and make the best of it, it wasn’t fair that they should lose each other because of it. He just had to work hard, really hard and they would make it, sure with a few bumps on the road, but in the end, they would make it. 


End file.
